In modern day hay production, especially with alfalfa, hay is cut/swathed and then left to dry for a duration of time. Then, two rows are raked into one and left for another duration of time for final drying, after which it is then baled. With the way hay is currently being raked, there are multiple problems for both the hay as well as the driver. The rakes are being pulled behind a tractor, which requires the driver to twist the body, looking over the shoulder repeatedly. Not only does hay get missed when the driver looks forward, but the constant twisting can cause back and neck strain. This method also creates higher operator fatigue and compromises his ability to fully monitor forward and rearward operations at the same time. As a result, the tractor often runs over the hay causing leaf loss and damage to the windrows. A user is also limited to a single raking pass during the drying phase.
Another problem is that the rear raking system has difficulty accessing the corner parts of the field as well as maneuvering tight turns. This raking process is relatively slow and limited by design.
On larger farm operations, the process of hay raking and secondary hay conditioning/processing typically requires the use of tractor, which is usually in high demand for other farming functions and increases the hours and wear and tear on the tractor. Most commonly, raking and conditioning/processing are done separately, which requires multiple passes, which in turn leads to creating more field compaction, crop damage, man hours, fuel cost as well as extensive equipment costs.
Others have attempted to improve the raking process by making a forward rake attached to a tractor, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 8,495,856 to Collins. However, this does not solve the problems of being limited to a single raking pass during the drying phase, running over hay/windrows during maneuvering, moving at slow speeds, not being able to make tight turns, and the over-use of tractors. Due to the configuration of typical farm tractors, additional problems with tractor-attached forward-rakes remain, such as limited visibility, lack of windrow clearance, and windrow width. If the forward-rake connected to the tractor is used in conjunction with hay conditioning/processing devices attached to the rear of the tractor, we again see the problem of the operator compromising his ability to fully monitor forward and rearward operations at the same time and giving rise to the same problems mentioned earlier herein. Therefore, there remains a need for a forward hay-handling system attachable to harvesting equipment, such as a tractor or swather (also known as a windrower; e.g., self-propelled, forward cab, high clearance, harvesting machine with a wide wheel base greater than typical tractors).
Swathers are specialized machines designed primarily for hay cutting, which means they sit unused most of the time. Having attachments to a swather would allow tractor-hours to be reduced and would make greater use of a swather. The swather hay handling system disclosed herein allows superior visibility of the entire operation without requiring the operator to continually look rearward (twisting body, straining neck and back). It also allows for larger and wider windrow/hay rows (due to the clearance beneath the swather), faster speeds, a large adjustability for single or multiple windrows for multi-stage raking, and has the options to utilize conditioning/processing equipment at the same time as raking for the purpose of faster drying and higher quality of hay without adding operator fatigue (lessening the need to monitor rearward).
Because a swather can turn on the front wheels with zero forward speed, this allows for superior maneuverability on a field and significantly reduces running over and causing damage to hay. A swather has the ability to lift the rake attachment up and over hay when turning as well. The swather's speed control and float control creates a smoother and higher speed function creating less fatigue/abuse on equipment and higher productivity.
On a smaller farm operation, the farm operator usually has a tractor only (no self propelled harvester) where the cutting is done by a pull-type swather (lower cost harvesting mechanism) attached behind the tractor and the hay is raked by a pulled hay rake. If the hay is further processed for faster drying, an additional tool is required, thus totaling three implements and three passes across the field. This ends up creating a lot of rearward looking and twisting as well. Therefore, there remains a need for a pull-type harvester that can also be utilized with a raking attachment and/or hay processor apparatus combined, attachable/detachable mechanism to facilitate hay production with fewer implements, fewer field passes, and less rearward-looking fatigue, to achieve the same results. Solving these problems, as well as others, will also lead to lowering the total operation costs.
The present invention provides superior hay raking, conditioning/processing systems for farm operations, and is more user friendly for the operator. It improves the quality of the hay by reducing the amount of time it is exposed to the sun, requiring less drying time on field, and can increase hay nutritional levels. The option for farmers to utilize the hay harvesting machine for raking and hay processing by the means of having changeable attachments or combined attachments provides the opportunity of lowering overhead costs of equipment as well as reducing the amount of hours/passes on field and use of equipment to produce sellable crop.